


I need help but I can’t tell you

by Sugarysweet



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Claustrophobia, Disassociation, Emetophobia, Epileptic oma kokichi, Fluff, Hemophobia, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kaito to the rescue, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Major Character Injury, Maki is coming to the rescue too, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Poisoning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychosis, Scopophobia, Self-Harm, Tsumugi is a bitch, big sis Miu, phisical torture, secretkeeping, traumatized oma kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarysweet/pseuds/Sugarysweet
Summary: Kokichi Ouma knows too much, and tsumugi wants to get rid of him.Her way to get rid of him is against the school rules and against humanity’s moral code.Let’s just say that there’s a reason human experimentation is illegal.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. The start of terrible things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story is like a road.The start of the story is always important, so it’s smooth, but if you get further there will be bumps and twists in the story like any road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am constantly getting my perfectionism triggered, so expect a lot of edits.  
> I am a creative person and love the concept my mind daydreamed into existence, so expect lots of updates too.

It seemed to be a normal day for the killing game, two days after the third trial, Keyword: seemed.  
The training trio are playing a school wide game of hide and seek, curtesy of Maki wanting to train them in stealth, Gonta is searching for bugs with Himiko, Kiibo was reading a book about how singing works in the library, we are not going to state what Miu is doing, just that it’s loud and she’s really enjoying it, Kokichi is planning and having a mental breakdown at the same time and shirogane is thinking about how to torture Kokichi.  
Ah yes, daily things for a killing game. There will be one key difference today: Shirogane is going to start her torturing plan.

Kokichi is having a mental breakdown, Kokichi has one daily, he used to have one weekly.  
He’s planning and planning and keeping everyone away, if he comes too close they will be hurt, if they come too close he will be hurt. He forgot his medicine, he forgot to eat, he forgot to sleep and he forgot that there was a door infront of the bathroom,  
He disassociated three times in an hour, almost cut his finger off and scratched his arms so much they’re bleeding, his head hurts from when he fell into Kork’s trap and he hasn’t slept in four days. He feels like the world is swallowing him whole, did he mention that the world has teeth that rip the people it swallowed apart? So you’re allowed to say that it’s bad.  
Nobody cares, everybody hates him, even he hates himself. He feels like he’s about to disassociate again, but there’s no time for that. His current plan is an okay one: if he kills himself when an electrobomb went off, he could make his death look like a murder, he just needs a knife, an electrobomb, a roof and a lot of pain tolerance. Three out of four things are there, he just needs Miu to stop doing whatever she’s doing and finish that last item. He knows that he knows too much and that the mastermind does not like that fact. If he doesn’t die now he will wish he did.

Meanwhile during the game of hide and seek, Kaito has found the perfect spot. Maybe a little too perfect, because he overhears something he really shouldn’t have.

“I...him....tortured.......insane already.....got it?  
“Yeah.....broken...fun....regret...!”

He might not have heard it too well, but with those words it isn’t something good!  
He immediately ran to his sidekicks to tell what he heard.


	2. A sirens failure isn’t her end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training trio is starting their mission to save the unlucky person the mastermind talked about, Shirogane is doing her best to lure Kokichi into her trap and Kokichi isn’t falling for it. Shirogane is one of the best sirens in the world, she won’t give up so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is two lines of space between the text, that means that there was a POV change or a time skip.

“”Guys, sidekicks!!” As soon as they got called said sidekicks knew that there was something wrong, Kaito never gives up without a reason. “Momota- Kun, what’s wrong? Did you find a body?” Was the first question that got asked.  
“No, but we might soon if we don’t stop it!”  
“Let’s take this to my room, this is not an outside conversation.” Suggested Maki.

“Ohhhh Ouma!” I’m so close to testing my theories “what is it Shirogane- Chan, are you guys mad at me again?”  
“No no no, it’s nothing like that. I just need a model for one of my cosplay’s, you are just perfect for that!” This was going fine.  
“I don’t know, can’t you ask Himiko for that. I’m not good at sitting or standing still, and the fabrics would be too heavy!”  
“Oh, that’s a great idea. Thanks Ouma, someone as plain as me couldn’t have thought about that on their own!” Attempt one failed miserably, I’ll need to wait a bit so it doesn’t seem suspicious. Ouma is so ingenious it’s infuriating. Whatever lie you tell, he’ll know. No matter how clever of a trick, he’ll know. No matter how nice and calm you seem, he’ll know. He’s so goddamn difficult to lure. He makes me want to cry, kill and laugh at the same time. Cry because I’m failing HER, kill because he makes me so fucking angry for messing with my game and laugh because he’s causing so much despair, it’s amazing. I want to murder, torture and keep him as my despair inducing pet! He’d be a great addition to the remnants of despair if I could just break him.

After explaining everything to his sidekicks, Kaito didn’t really know what to do.  
“So, what you’re saying is that someone’s going to get tortured? Isn’t that against the school rules?” Shuichi looked horrified at the news. “If you make a killing game like this one, why torture one of it’s participants?”  
We both looked at Harumaki, she’d know something like that.  
“*sigh* you want me to answer that question, right?” We both nodded.  
“People hired me for a lot of things, usually the target did something that’s against their goals or took something from them. A target accidentally helped the wife of the customer cheat, a target hit the customer’s daughter with a car, a target ruined an illegal business that the customer had ran and many more of those kind of cases. In this case it’s probably a person that did something that could ruin the killing game.” That is disgusting, who sends a hitman onto a person for accidentally helping their parter cheat. Her theory makes sense though. “Maybe it’s one of us, Momota and me I mean.” “ that could be the case, but I don’t think so. We didn’t do anything to actively stop the killing game.” His sidekicks are really the best.

Attempt two mostly involved drugs, Kokichi takes many kinds of medicine, but if you mess with the quality and quantity, you could really damage a person. If you take some types of medicine with each other, you could get really sick. If Tsumugi could just stop his suspicions, this could definitely work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I tend to  
> update really fast. If you have an idea for the storyline, feel free to tell me.


	3. The sly fox and the angry lion, poison surely sucks, but I’m smarter than you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is not okay, Kokichi is paranoid and Kokichi is sly.  
> Shirogame is curious, Shirogane is inpatient and Shirogane is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF ABUSE,POISON, SELF HARM AND VOMIT. NOT ALL OF THESE THINGS ARE ACTIVELY HAPPENING YET.
> 
> Yay, a Kokichi and Shirogane centric chapter.  
> Most chapters are going to have two or three POVs each.  
> Can you get copyrighted for using company names in ao3 stories?

Kokichi isn’t used to eating every day. Back when he still lived with the twofaced, manipulative, insane lunatics he used to call parents he only got fed twice per week, trice if he behaved extremely well on special occasions. With D.I.C.E it was better, but there was a detail that got wiped away which made the whole operation harder. Maybe if het thought extremely deeply about it and manages to disassociate, he could see it. Here at this weird killing game with the weird dome and the weird building he did get fed daily. Speaking about the dome, that would accentuate his suspicion about some kind of detail being missing. Why would you put a dome with a fake sky and thus a fake skyline above a killing game with brainwiped teenagers as participants if there was a real sky with a real skyline that was way more convincing? Because there isn’t, they’re hiding something behind that dome that isn’t the exact same as how the inside is camouflaged. I don’t get how people aren’t figuring that out, but they might already have. I talked with Miu about it when she brought it up. Her theory is that the people outside are rioting, so they try to keep it hidden. It’s a good theory, Ouma approved, but I have a better one: there is something terrible going on, but they don’t want us to know because if we did, we wouldn’t kill to be free anymore. It makes sense, so it was Miu approved. Miu is like a vulgar bitch of a big sister. You know, the one that’ll take you to your first party, then try to get laid. It most likely wouldn’t work, but then you’d leave and get a soft serve at McDonald’s. And then when you’d get back home, you’ll watch some kind of adult comedy or horror movie that you’d normally wouldn’t be allowed to watch because it’s too vulgar and/or gorey.  
Oh, he just went from not getting fed very often to the cum dumpster of a big sister. Honestly, how did he get there of all topics. It could have been Mom that his thoughts wandered to, because she used to make all the food here. I really miss her. Just like Hoshi, even though his killing game personality clashed with Hoshi’s, his real one didn’t. They became friends in secret, because no one could know about his fake personality. He just knew that Hoshi wasn’t the mastermind, he was way too aloof to be the mastermind. A mastermind would try to get a little close to everyone so they could take advantage of and manipulate the befriended people.

Shirogane was busy going through the mastermind part of her lab to find a drug that would clash terribly with the medication Kokichi was using. She couldn’t find one at the moment, but she got lots and lots of poisons, even more than that sorry excuse of an assassin that lived under the school’s roof. Seriously, how could any good assassin get attached to two people so easily? And how does any good person forgive the assassin for the people she tortured and murdered without a second thought because she voiced her past, but couldn’t even be honestly kind to a person that is honestly struggling and is obviously signaling at something. Even though it’s obvious he’s signaling at something, she doesn’t know at what. The sympathetic ones aren’t smart or patient enough to see that he’s signaling and the smart ones aren’t sympathetic enough and don’t give a fuck. The only two people who were willing to try ‘till now were the patient, wise Ryoma Hoshi and the vulgar, smart Miu Iruma. Even though both Kokichi and Miu ripped out the cameras audio-recorders in their rooms, she knows that they have a sibling like bond under their costume of hatred and the glass wall of insults. But if you know what you’re doing, the glass wall is see- trough and they tore little holes in the costume so they can discard it when it’s not needed anymore.  
When the poison was acquired, the cosplayer walked into the dining hall, and poisoned the little leaders food. The poison wouldn’t kill him, but would make him hazy, dizzy, nauseous , feverish and enhance his psychosis to a point that he won’t know where he is anymore.

When Kokichi ate a spoonful of rice, he knew something was off. It tasted bitter. Nice try mx mastermind, don’t put poison in rice. He ate a bit more from every part of the meal, but way less than usual. If he didn’t explain this to Miu later on, he would get scolded about the fact that his “ twink fuckin’ass is so skinny he should be put into a motherfucking Oreo the size of a midget ass gremlin.”- Miu Iruma and that he should “ eat two fucking forests full of grape flavored giant ass candy bars to even come fucking close to a slightly fucking healthy weight.” -Miu Iruma  
As soon as he was done eating for normality’s sake, he said “ It was nice being here and all, but this tastes all yucky, so buh bye!!”  
He could feel the glair everyone gave him, only one because of concern for his size.

This would probably fail. Sure, he’ll probably throw up a whole lot tonight, but the effect won’t have the extremity she wanted. She wanted Kokichi to suffer so much that he actually took that box cutter and plunged it into his neck in place of his thighs. She wanted the effect to be so extreme that Kokichi would have even asked Maki for help and thank her afterwards.  
Now that is completely ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have constructive criticism, please share it. It helps a ton. Keep in mind that this is my first story and third work, I have lots to learn.


	4. Poison makes sickness, sickness makes friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is suffering from being poisoned, Miu is the good bitch big sis that she is and helping him not die. It kinda works, he just kinda suffered from time to time. If he is not suffering, they will theorize and make funny concepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:DESCRIPTIONS OF VOMITING AND PSYCHOSIS  
> Kokichi and Miu centric today.  
> Fluff

Man poison sucked! His mouth, throat, stomach and head hurt, he felt dizzy, since he didn’t take his meds he feels like he’s on the verge of going insane and with insanity comes psychosis. He’s really lucky for having his bitch big sis to try to help. Miu had grabbed about everything that might help a person that got poisoned into sickness. He nestled himself deeper into the pillows that Miu grabbed. 

Saying that Miu was worried about her gremlin little bro would be the understatement of the year. He looked like he was about to throw up those forests full of grape flavored ginormous candy bars up. And he was so skinny already. He also looked like he was about to faint. Wich isn’t new for her, since he normally acts so energetic (like he has one of his manic episodes) all the time, people don’t notice how broken he looks. He’s all tiny, bones sticking out of his skin, sickly pale with raccoon eyes. He looks so breakable. Poison is dangerous, it’s like a disease! His oral shithole looks like he stuffed it in a roasted chicken, his pupils are dilated, he’s all curled up and isn’t even playing with the gaming console he was so excited about. He’s just all curly.  
“Hey, gremlin bro, drink water. We don’t need you to die!”  
“Kay, gimme?”  
“Sure, you gremlin shit.”  
He must be feeling awfull, he talked in words in place of sentences. He only does that when he feels like shit. I’ll just ask  
“Hey, on a scale of ‘panta’ to ‘fuck’ how are you feeling?”  
“Fuck, shit.”  
Well that’s my answer. It’s the equivalent of ‘on a scale of one to ten, how bad are you feeling?’ ‘One hundred.’  
“Why don’t you go tho sleep, it might help.”  
“Kay, night.”

When he woke up, the first thing he did was vomit. He went to the toilet and blew chunks into it. It came out gooey and greenish. It tasted terrible. All bitter and painful. Miu was by his side immediately, giving him some water and cleaning his mouth. She could be so caring. when they first met, they felt like they had met before. When it got night, he went over to her lab to ask her a question: Do you also feel like we met before? Turns out that she had the same question. They went slowly and undercover, but their friendship bloomed. He always feels happy when they’re alone together. It’s not in a romantic or sexual way, but a sibling like way. Like they were born in different places, but still were siblings by heart. They would bicker like no tomorrow, but would burst out laughing midway the argument. They would meet up in one of their labs, and do their own thing while talking and having fun. You know, those chill sessions that you have with your best friend where one of you is doing homework and the other a personal project and you would talk and help each other. Yeah, those.  
“Thanks.”  
“Are you feeling better?”  
“No.”  
“Why don’t we do some sibling shit, make crazy pranks up, play some pixy adventure (lofi style visual novel in their universe) or watch a movie?”  
“Sure, sounds fun.”

“ aww, look a rose. She seems to like you *kching* you just earned a friendship point!”  
“ maybe we should look inside the cave? *boop*”  
Look in the cave  
>yes No

“You entered the cave, it looks very pretty. It has crystals everywhere. *chime*”  
“In the cave, there is a big lagune. Do you wanna take a swim? *boop*  
>yes No  
*splash* the water feels very pleasant. Your pixy friend seems to think the same thing! *kching* you just earned a friendship point!”

Kokichi was calmly watching Miu play Pixy adventure. He got the best seat, his bitch big sister’s lap. It was such a calm game to watch. The music is a lofi bop that you can just vibe to whenever, the art style, colors and shading are beautiful to watch and the story has infinite endings for each Pixy. All the characters are so unique and cool. The scenes are perfectly written. The game is just great in general!  
Whenever there was a choice, Miu would look back to see if he agreed with her answer or not. When they didn’t agree, they would tell their reason why they chose their answer. Kokichi always won with his leader skills.

An hour after his throwing up incident, he looked a bit better. He was less dazed, spoke in short sentences and only almost threw up two times. Yay, improvement!  
“Yes?”  
“Hello, who’s there?”  
What? Why is he talking to nobody? That doesn’t make sense. Oh, oh, of course, I’m an idiot. Psychosis.  
“Nobody knocked, you’re just psyching.”  
“Oh, okay.” The fact that he was psyching wasn’t good, first slight voices, than eyes and to top it all of flashes of images and colors that would send him into sheer panic. Half an hour after the last incident things started to get rough for the poor boy. He started scratching his skin a lot. Miu was extremely worried about that. When the eyes show up he’ll get frightened and scratch his arms a ton. When she saw it happen for the first time, she went into panic. He scratched so much it started bleeding like a river streams. He started yelling and crying. He didn’t take his medicine and barely slept that week, so he didn’t notice until to late. “Hey shota, look at me! How many eyes do I have?” “Two.” “How many eyes do you have?” “Nine? “No you dumbass, we have the same amount of eyes. You’re just psyching.”  
“Thanks.” After that they just went back to the game. After a few hours of playing games and making plans for a prank involving bells lemons and glitter mobs that will never get pulled, they fell asleep curled up into each other in a sibling like fashion. If you were there you could see that they were like siblings, because it just radiated sibling energy.


	5. I’ll try to stop your suffering, I swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirogane has a dangerous plan that is going to get put into action soon. The training trio are preparing for the savior.  
> 25-02-2021  
> Characters: 54167

Kaito was worried about the victim the mastermind was talking about. The fact that someone is suffering for them scared him. He didn’t get why someone would try to end the killing game alone. Since they have the recourses for all these over the to executions ment that they could definitely torture someone so badly they would come out as a shell of what they were before. Maki said that torture is one of the most horrible and horrific things you can do to someone; with it’s diversity it can destroy anyone no matter who they are and what they went trough.  
She was constantly preparing for anything that could happen and was monitoring everyone’s behavior. The only things she noticed is that Miu seemed moodier than usual and that Tsumugi zoned out more.  
Shuichi was working on the case too; constantly trying to find evidence that could tell us something about both the mastermind’s and the victim’s identities. When Maki brought Miu’s behavior up, Shuichi told us about hearing Miu walk trough the hallways with miscellaneous items under her arm. None of them were remarkable though, so she isn’t a real suspect for now.  
Of course he was doing something too, he was reading up about torture methods both old and new in any category. Of course this place would have lots of such books. He found things from popular European execution methods from the sixteen hundreds to torture methods the jakuza uses ‘till this day to make their hostages speak up. He also got his fair share of info about trauma and how to help traumatized people. To sum it all up; Maki is our undercover agent, Shuichi is our detective (of course he is) and He was the rescue worker. He was so proud of his sidekicks and how they tried their best to save the mystery person.

Shirogane just got the most dangerous, cruel, terrifying idea ever. An idea so extreme that nobody in the world would wish it on the worst person that ever existed, even Satan (if he’s existent) would be extremely disturbed and would immediately try to get her on the group of people that make all the torture methods for hell. Or she would get condemned to somewhere even worse than he’ll where she will never feel despair. That would really be a fate worse than hell. No matter how strong the stomach of the person is, if she even vaguely described the device she’ll use on her nuisance and game destroyer, they’ll definitely feel their lunch come back up their throats. The plan is not made to directly murder her bringer of despair, but certainly break his mind to pieces. If the plan goes wrong, then his body will be the thing getting broken instead. He won’t survive that. Even if the ultimate surgeon would be here, there would still be no hope of saving her despair bringing pest. She just loves this feeling. That little despair termite is not only eating the foundation of her game, and the despair that comes with it, but is also radiating despair to her. Poor Ouma, since he ‘eats’ the despair, he’s already suffering the most out of everyone in the game. If she didn’t trust him in having a plan ready for escaping any kind of murder, she’d be sure he’d be the next victim. But of course, he still will. She isn’t giving up on this, she’ll only rest once the despair termite is gone.

The contraption that was set up was a terrifying one to say the least. There was a chair with heavy restraints in the middle. The room looked like an endless void of white, there were lots of blades, arrow dispensers and speakers in the little box and it had a one way window. It would have been Angie’s execution if she wasn’t a victim. The name of her execution would have been Toyo- Sensei’s final masterpiece. It would have involved the sacrifice for Atua that normally should have been done with a goat. While doing the sacrifice, the blood that would come free from the baptized arrows and the golden saws would be used to paint a sunset. With her body getting but on top of the ‘painting’ in a way that resembled the way Jesus had been nailed to the cross. First: the ritual would have been done wrong; it would definitely agitate Yonaga, second: the fact that the arrows were baptized would suggest that Angie was a demon; her greatest fear was seeming inpure and sinning to Atua, third: the fact that her body would be positioned like Jesus’s body would be a sin, because of it’s symbolism in Christianity would betray Atua. Since it’s such a good scare method if the way it operated was altered slightly, it would be a great torture/ warning method. But since it’s difficult to put safety features on an execution, it’s a big risk to take.

Kaito was reading a book about a victim of abduction in the library. It’s quite interesting. The person tells about how they were walking outside with their mom when the mom turned around a corner, they got dragged into a van. They then go on to describe how they were forced to entertain a crowd at a circus like entertainment business. It’s kinda disturbing that they also got abducted. The only difference is that we’re not in a circus like business, but in a killing game. They also tell tips, skills and lessons that they learned over time and how they escaped. The book is actually the story of a real abduction victim. He keeps the information in mind. The things they say and do kinda reminds him of someone, he just isn’t quite sure who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I need feedback. I’m a maladaptive daydreamer and this whole story is based on my daydreams about these two. What do you think? Am I doing a good job at writing my daydreams into story format? And what do you think of the extra info in the description of the chapter?


	6. A road full of discoveries, we’ll need to stop halfway because it’s so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi left the training trio with one of his half-famous riddle roads. Will they be able to beat it. In the end, the road is longer than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update. I had difficulty thinking of a smooth transition to the story.
> 
> 05-03-2021  
> Characters:7312

It was just a nice day in the killing game. Himiko was listening to one of Kokichi’s stories with Gonta, Miu was busy perfecting the electro bombs, Kiibo was watching a j-pop performance, it’s a mystery what Maki and Kaito were doing and Shuichi took a break from preparing so he could try to solve one of Ouma’s many riddles. Ouma has a habit to leave riddles on random places that will lead to a different place if he gets bored of bothering people, if you solve all the riddles, you’ll find something cool or a piece of important information. Saihara was busy working on the second riddle of the ‘riddle road’ as Kokichi has previously called it, Momota dragging an annoyed Harukawa behind him barged into the room.  
“There you are sidekick, we’ve been searching for you everywhere! Say, what are you doing?”  
“Oh, hey Momota-kun, Harukawa-San. I’ve been busy solving on of Ouma’s so called ‘riddle roads’. They’re a good past time and often lead to a nice reward.”  
“Really? That sounds cool! I never knew Ouma made such things, why would someone do that?”  
“Yeah, I thought that the only thing the brat can do is whine and fuck everything up.”  
“ I don’t really know why Ouma makes them, I just think they’re fun and a good practice for my talent. He also leaves weird prizes behind that don’t really make sense, the roads are made of mysteries and make them too.”  
“ why don’t we help to solve this one? I think it’ll be a good form of training! How far are you with this one?”  
“Sure, you can help, I’m currently busy with the second one. The first one was located on the kitchen ceiling, so I’m guessing this road’s theme has something to do with that.”  
“Theme, why do they have a theme?”  
“I think he likes them, and it’s better for planning. The last road’s theme was sounds, I had to search for different noises to find the next riddle.”  
“That’s quite interesting, how many roads and with what themes existed before this one?”  
“Four, exploration, games, pretending and sounds. We’ll find out what theme this one has at the end.”  
“Cool, let’s go, what is the riddle sidekick?”  
“It says: pitter patter, it’s bad weather, I can’t see anything. It’s cold and has an echo. Where did I go?”

The first guess was Rantaro’s lab. It was on the last floor, so you could hear the rain very well, It was cold because the heating of dead students labs get turned off and it might have a slight echo because it’s was quite empty. When they went there, they searched the whole lab trice, but didn’t find anything. The second guess was Kaito’s lab: when it’s bad weather, the telescope closes which might be referenced in the first part of the riddle, it tends to be chilly because it doesn’t seem to have good insulation and it had an echo because it was a ginormous tower like structure. Momota was firm on denying that that could be it’s location, because he always locked it, but Saihara reasoned that they were talking about Ouma, who can pick a lock in half a minute if he does his best. Kaito ended up relenting, but still said he was sure they wouldn’t find anything. While they were looking around, Maki swore she saw something on the body of the telescope, but when she wanted to look at it better, Momota started panicking about the fact that she shouldn’t touch the telescope.  
“Hey, don’t touch that, it might break and I really don’t want that! Back up, shoo!”  
“Well, I saw something on it, if you don’t want me to investigate, do it yourself.”  
“Sure, but it’s probably nothing!”  
When Momota went to look, he found out it wasn’t nothing. He found a sticky note hastily cut into the shape of a star sticked onto the telescope.  
“W-what?! How did the brat come in here? Why would he put it in here?”  
“It probably fitted with the theme. It might be ‘sky’.” Shuichi told them  
“Or heights, seeing that he somehow sticked a lamp-shaped sticky note on the ceiling, if the theme was ‘sky’ it would’ve been in the shape of a cloud or something.”  
“Whatever, why don’t we read what the next riddle says?”  
“Sure”  
“Mhm”  
“It says: words will float, words will fade, unless you keep them in place, if you give them a floaty feeling, maybe they’ll feel safe. That’s such a weird riddle.”

The first guess they made was the library, it was a tall room with many, many books. It would fit with the theme ‘heights’ and with the riddle’s words and hints. While Shuichi looked around the library on ground level, Momota was moving the ladder Maki was perched on top of. While Kaito moved the ladder, Harukawa could just barely look over the top of the shelves. Even though she normally doesn’t care about the roach’s wellbeing, she slightly hope he didn’t put a sticky note on top of the shelve. The ladder they were using was often lay used in different parts of the school and there was no way he could reach the top with the ladder alone. Seeing he had a habit of climbing things that he can’t reach, that would imply that he climbed the shelf to reach the top. If any of them fell such height, they would probably be dead, Ouma was way shorter and skinnier than the average ‘student ’ here. If he fell they would have heard the body discovery announcement go off when they entered and looked around. She could sort of remember when one of the children in the orphanage climbed a tree, they had to call the fire department to get them out of it. This thing was probably two feet higher than that tree, and Ouma is approximately the size of the child. If he fell, he would maybe have an indent on his skull and definitely have some broken bones.  
She saw something bright, that was exactly not what she wanted to see.

“Wait, go back. I saw something.”  
“Good job sidekick, I’ll go back, jut tell me when to stop, ‘kay?”  
“Kay.”  
“Stop. It’s there.”  
There it was, something that could’ve caused a death was just laying there as if it was blown away by the wind. She knew, however, that it was placed there intentionally by a person that shouldn’t be able to safely do that. It was another sticky note, neon blue in color and clumsily cut in the shape of an open book. The text was scrawled onto the pages in a half-messy-half-organized manner. It looked like a Nobel person with Tourette’s syndrome had written it. Handwriting that could easily be described as delicate and tidy having randomized marks and peculiar protrusions, there were some doodles surrounding the riddle that accentuate the words of the riddle. The doodles have the same kind of description as the hand writing, like a noble person with Tourette’s syndrome drew them. You could see the places where said noble person had a tick by the fact that there would be random lines, dots and curls all over the drawings. If this really is Ouma’s handwriting, she might one day be worried about how and why he has this kind of handwriting.  
“Hey, Harumaki, want does it say?”  
“I’d like to know as well, Harukawa-san.”  
“It say-BING BONG DING DONG  
“It’s officially nighttime. All students must go to their rooms. Have a beary good night!”  
Oh, the time went quite fast. They didn’t even realize it has been four hours since they started searching.  
“Well sidekicks, good night! We kinda trained through the whole day already!”  
“Good night Momota-kun, Harukawa-San.”  
“Good night.”  
“We’ll continue in the morning, kay?”  
“Sure.”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
